


paano ba ang magmahal?

by realdefonge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ongniel dealing with feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: 'Tangina mo, with feelings. Ikaw lang? Lang?!'
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 21





	paano ba ang magmahal?

Biglang nawala yung antok ni Daniel pagpasok niya sa shared bathroom ng dorm nila. Eh kasi naman, bigla nalang lumabas si Seongwu from one of the shower booths, wearing nothing but his boxers, water still dripping from his hair. Ayun, napahinto tuloy si Daniel, at muntik pa nga siyang matapilok.

“Seongwu naman!” reklamo niya, may tono pang nandidiri kunwari. Di niya alam kung saan titingin, and by accident, or dahil lang talaga sa karupukan, ay biglang dumako ang mga mata niya sa binti ni Seongwu. In fairness, makinis. Halatang nagpa-shave. 

Si Seongwu naman, tumawa lang at lumapit pa talaga kay Daniel. He takes the towel hanging on Daniel’s shoulder and wipes his hair with it. “Ganda ng timing mo. Nakalimutan ko kasing magdala ng tuwalya.”

Lumunok nalang si Daniel tapos kunwari normal lang yung paghinga niya. Tumingin siya kay Seongwu at sinimangutan ito. “Maliligo ka tapos walang tuwalya? Gaano ka kalutang?”

“Very,” sagot ni Seongwu habang patuloy lang sa pagpunas ng buhok niya. Di parin mapakali si Daniel, na kung saan-saan nalang tumitingin. Pero ang ending, napapatitig parin siya sa katawan ng kaibigan. Seongwu’s lazy ass hates the gym, so he’s not really toned, but these days, tila umaasenso yung pectorals niya. Nahahalata iyon ni Daniel sa tuwing naka-tshirt si Seongwu, lalo na kung manipis. 

“For fuck’s sake, wear something.” Nakita ni Daniel ang tshirt at trackpants ni Seongwu na nakapatong sa lababo. Kinuha niya ito at pagalit na iniabot kay Seongwu. “Malamig. Kakabagin ka. And maawa ka naman sa mga papasok dito. Ang aga-aga mananakot ka.”

Seongwu takes the clothes, only to put them back in the sink. Tapos humakbang siya papalapit kay Daniel hanggang kalahating dipa nalang ang pagitan nila. Nag-short curcuit na ang utak ni Daniel at nagsimula na siyang humingi ng guidance from above. ‘ _ From all the evil that surrounds me, defend me.’ _

“Sus, para namang hindi mo pa nakita ‘to,” pang-aasar ni Seongwu. “Sabay pa nga tayong naliligo dati.”

“We were, what,  _ ten _ ? Mga batang sipunin pa tayo nun,” Daniel stresses. He takes the towel from Seongwu’s hand and wraps it around the older’s bare shoulders. “Ipapahiram ko sayo yan. Kukuha nalang ulit ako ng bago.”

Natawa si Seongwu. “Alam mo ikaw, para kang na-eskandalo. Ako lang ‘to, Daniel.”

_ ‘Tangina mo, with feelings. Ikaw lang? Lang?!’  _ Gusto na ni Daniel sumabog at magsabi ng masasamang mga words pero syempre, keep it cool lang para di mahalata. “Ewan ko sayo.”

Paalis na sana siya nang bigla siyang hinatak pabalik ni Seongwu. The suddenness made Daniel lose his balance, kaya napadikit siya kay Seongwu, na agad-agad namang hinawakan ang magkabilang braso niya para hindi siya tuluyang matumba. “Weakshit ka pala sa umaga, Niel. Para saan pa ‘tong muscles mo?”

Agad namang tumayo nang matuwid si Daniel, sabay atras. Ramdam parin niya ang lamig ng katawan ni Seongwu against his clothed skin. ‘ _ Paano pa kaya kung skin to skin— teka, pucha, Daniel, tumigil ka.’ _

“Are you blushing?” tanong ni Seongwu, na tila tuwang-tuwa pa talaga. 

“Tigilan mo ako, Seongwu. Alam mo namang namumula ako pag malamig.”

“Ows?” Sa bawat hakbang ni Seongwu papalapit ay siya namang pag-atras ni Daniel. “Bakit parang allergic ka sa akin ngayon?” Umatras pa si Daniel hanggang sa tumama na ang likod niya sa pader, and Seongwu quickly traps him there with his arms. “How long has it been since…you know?”

Seongwu looks down at a certain spot, and Daniel finally understands the question. 

Napasinok si Daniel. It’s been a while, quite a long while, actually, since he had last slept with anyone. Dahil siguro masyado siyang busy with college life recently, or dahil nag-sink in na sa kanya ang katotohanan na: _ Fuck, I’m in-love with my best friend.  _

Actually, matagal na niyang mahal si Seongwu. In denial lang talaga siya for the past few years, kasi nga he’s not good with feelings. Lahat ng naging relationships niya, casual and physical lang. Ganun din naman si Seongwu when it comes to his own relationships. 

He’s afraid that things will get complicated once he comes clean with his feelings, kaya mas pinili nalang niyang itago ang lahat. Mawala na lahat sa kanya, wag lang si Seongwu. 

But how is he supposed to protect what they have, when Seongwu himself is making it really hard for him to do so? 

“Ano, tulungan na kita?” Iba na ang tingin ni Seongwu pagbaling ni Daniel sa kanya. “Just a friend looking out for a friend in need.”

Kahit hirap na hirap na si Daniel magpigil, kahit gustong-gusto na talaga niyang sumuko sa karupukan niya, nakuha parin niyang itulak nang marahan si Seongwu papalayo. “Let’s not do this, okay? I’ll pretend this never happened.”

For a few seconds, tinitigan lang siya ni Seongwu. Then he lowers his head and heaves out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, sorry.”

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Daniel kung bakit, pero tila pinipiga ang puso niya nang makita ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Seongwu. He hates the feeling; he doesn’t want to dwell on it. 

So he leaves. 

* * *

“Pambihira. Nagtira pa talaga kayo ng isang piraso.”

Napatingin sila sa kahon ng fried chicken na nasa kamay ni Jaehwan. Nanonood sila ng TV sa sala ng dorm habang kumakain at umiinom, kasi nga TGIF. 

Kukunin na sana ni Jihoon ang natitirang piraso nang bigla siyang pinigilan ni Woojin. “Nakarami ka na. Akin na ‘to.”

“Eh, ba’t di mo kinuha kanina?” paratang ni Jihoon. “Stressed ako. Kailangan kong kumain,”

Ngunit hindi parin siya binitawan ni Woojin. “Napilayan ako. Masakit.”

Ipinasok rin ni Jaehwan ang kamay sa kahon sabay sabi, “Andami kong bagsak sa midterms.”

Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Daniel habang pinagmamasdan ang mga kaibigan na nagyayabangan kung sino ba ang mas miserable sa kanila, para lang sa isang piraso ng manok. 

“I’ve been in-love with my best friend for many years now pero di ko maamin kasi takot akong mawala kung anong meron kami,” he confessed out of nowhere, sabay tungga ng beer. “Takot akong mawala siya.”

Napatingin ang tatlo sa kanya, tapos dahan-dahan nilang inialis ang mga kamay mula sa kahon. “Sayo na nga yan,” iniabot ni Jaehwan ang natitirang manok kay Daniel na agad namang tinanggap ito. 

“Thank you, misery, for bringing me this drumstick,” patawang sabi ni Daniel. Yung mga kaibigan naman niya, tameme na. “What? Para namang kayo yung brokenhearted,”

“Kuya, kasi—”

  
  


“You’re in-love with me?”

  
  


Ayun, si Daniel naman ang natameme. Nahulog yung manok mula sa kamay niya dahil sa biglang pagsulpot ni Seongwu. “Putangi—I mean, kanina ka pa ba diyan?”

Seongwu shrugs, his face a mixture of shock and confusion. “I arrived just in time to hear your confession. Ako ba yung best friend na tinutukoy mo?”

Lumingon si Daniel kay Jaehwan in a cry for help, pero tumayo lang ito and went on defensive mode. “Hoy, isang taon palang tayong magkakilala. Di pa tayo best friends level!”

_ ‘Inamo, Jaehwan. Di naman yan ang ibig kong sabihin _ .’ Tumayo nalang si Daniel at hinila sa braso si Seongwu. “Let’s talk somewhere else,”

Pumunta sila sa rooftop ng dorm. Siniguro muna ni Daniel na walang tao bukod sa kanila, then binitawan na niya si Seongwu.

“So,” Seongwu breaks the silence first. “May pagnanasa ka sa akin?”

“Grabe, pagnanasa talaga? Medyo malaswa naman ang dating niyan,” depensa ni Daniel. Hindi naman sumagot si Seongwu. Nakatitig lang ito sa kanya—yung tipong nakakatunaw na parang gusto nalang ni Daniel maglupasay sa sahig. ‘ _ Wag kang ganyan, Seongwu. Mahina ako.’ _

“Eh, ano ba?” tanong ni Seongwu. He has a mischievous grin on his face, which drives Daniel crazy because it makes him want to kiss the life out of him. “Sa pagkakatanda ko, you’re the one who rejected my advances this morning.”

“Kasi naman!” Huminga muna nang malalim si Daniel. “Fine, I wanted you that way at first. Nung nagbibinata na tayo tapos na-realize ko, tangina attractive pala tong best friend ko. Tapos parehas pa tayong mahilig sa casual relationships. But later on, parang iba na talaga eh. I wanted more. It’s like…with you, I want everything all at once. Ang hirap i-explain kasi first time kong magkaganito. I’ve never felt this greedy before. Kaya natakot ako and decided to just keep it to myself.”

“Alam mo, tangina ka,” Seongwu chides. “Pero tangina ko rin. I should’ve known that the one I’ve fallen in-love with is a slow-witted doofus when it comes to feelings. Dapat pala tinodo ko na talaga para na-gets mo.”

Natulala si Daniel. “Ha?”

“To be fair, virgin rin naman ako pagdating sa feelings feelings na yan,” Seongwu continues, his usually smug face nowhere to be seen now. Namumula na ang mga pisngi niya at halos di siya makatingin kay Daniel. “Di ko kasi alam paano, kaya dinaan ko nalang sa ganun. Pero ang totoo, I also want more than that.”

Kahit parang Error 404 Not Found na si Daniel dahil sa mga pasabog ni Seongwu, nagawa parin niyang magtanong. “Kahit may possibility na di natin maibabalik kung anong meron tayo if ever our relationship goes downhill in the future?”

“Gago, ang advance mo mag-isip. Mas importante yung ngayon.” Tumawa nang marahan si Seongwu. His laughter is like music to Daniel’s ears, tapos parang kumikinang pa talaga ang mga mata ni Seongwu, o sadyang whipped lang talaga si Daniel. 

_ ‘Isa pa, hahalikan na talaga kita, Ong Seongwu.’  _

  
  


“At sa ngayon, ang gusto ko lang ay mahalin ka, Daniel.”

  
  


And that’s Daniel’s cue. He quickly wraps an arm around Seongwu’s waist and pulls him closer for a kiss. Naramdaman niya ang biglang pangngiti ni Seongwu against his own lips, at di niya napigilang mapangiti na rin. 

“Pa-torpe-torpe ka pa,” sabat ni Seongwu habang ibinabalot ang mga kamay sa leeg ni Daniel. “Eh, ang bilis mo sa mga ganitong galawan.”

“Matagal na kasi akong nagtitimpi sayo.” Kinurot ni Daniel ang pisngi ni Seongwu, sabay nakaw ng halik. “Sige na nga. Pwede mo na akong mahalin ngayon.”

Patawang hinampas ni Seongwu sa dibdib si Daniel. “Sabi mo yan ha. Humanda ka talaga sa akin.”

**Author's Note:**

> para sa mahal kong mga payaso <3


End file.
